The party
by MysteriouslyAnonymous
Summary: Chase likes Zoey. Zoey likes James. How far will Chase go to get what he wants.


Chase is in his dorm room looking very sees him and talks to him. "What's up dude?" "Well I have this crush on Zoey but she dating James.""What? That guy just came to PCA and she's already falling for him and not me when I've had a crush on her since like forever.""Why don't you move on?" "Why don't you move on!""Well I liked her longer.""Fine Lola's hot anyway." "You like Lola?""I have homework to do." Logan walks out and Chase gets an Idea he'll have a wine tasting party for fun and for Zoey.

(In the girls dorm)

Zoey Is daydreaming about James she gets awoken from her gaze by a familiar voice. "Zoey,Zoey, anybody home?"said Nicole "Yea I'm fine."Zoey responded"Why don't we stop homework and play Truth or Dare." Quinn suggested."Okay."everyone responded. Dana spins the bottle and it landed on Nicole. "Okay Nicole Truth or Dare?""Umm Dare." "Kay hmmm I dare you to...delete every guys numbers in your phone." "Even Chase,Michael, Logan,James,Danny,and Mark?" "No you keep those just err-yone else's." Nicole starts to cry but does the dare. Quinn spins the bottle and it lands on Stacey. "Okay Stacey Truth or Dare?""Dare dare dare!" " Ok destroy 5 of you cotton swab sculptures." Stacey gets sad but does the dare. Zoey spins the bottle and it lands on Lola."So Truth Or Dare.""Truth.""Good choice is it true that you have a crush on Logan?" "Maybe we should get back to our homework.""But you didn't answer her question ."

At the Wine tasting party everyone is drunk and the dorm advisors were singing 'Don't You Want Me' and they fell into slots Nicole was stripper girl drunk, Dana and Quinn were angry girl drunk,Zoey was sad girl drunk,and Stacey and Lola were Happy girl drunk. While the dorm advisors were singing their hearts out, Lola and Logan started dancing together and then they started making out. Chase asked Zoey to come to him to his dorm they started making out then it turned into something more and when they woke up clothes were everywhere and Zoey was the first to wake up when Chase woke up he got greeted to a slap and he said: "Well good morning to you to""No not good morning bad morning" and then slaps him again. "Why do you keep slapping me?!""Because one I know why you had that wine tasting party two I'm dating James and three: SLAP!"she leaves leaving Chase's face redder than a red ranger's suit. Logan and Michael finally woke up. " Dude why do you look like you just fell in a volcano?" Logan asked.

"Why are you so dumb? Why does Lola like you? Why do I hate you so much?"Michael asked."I'm not dumb,cause I'm smoking hot like on fire, and cause You're a jerk."and throws a pillow in his face. "Um Zoey just slapped me like a lot." Chase said. "Why was Zoey here?"Logan asked. "Because I threw the wine tasting party to get closer to Zoey and the answer of what I mean by that is I'm naked put the puzzle pieces together.""Did you wear protection?!""Shut up! Logan are you sure you're not retarded?" "Hey you shut up" And the two boys get into an argument. "Yes I did." "Wow so how did it feel?""Are you sure?""Shut up Michael."

"Good I mean it didn't feel bad"The next day James comes back from Maine and Zoey tells him everything and James drops his stuff and ran to the boys dorm and starts punching Chase in the face. "Why do you think he's doing that?" Logan asked"Ok I'm serious we need to take an iq test to see if your a retard or a dunderhead because your just stupid. I'm guessing because Zoey told him everything."Oh" Logan said.

"Ooh, aah ,oh that's gonna leave a mark" the say simultaneously. Then Lola and Nicole walk in the dorm"Ooh aah oh that's gonna leave a mark" the girls say simultaneously." Well lets go on that date you promised" Nicole said while pulling Michael away." I'm here for my bra."Lola said to Logan." Really can't I just keep it I mean a memory of the first time we made out."Logan said. "Bra." Logan gives the Latina back her bra." So you wanna make out?"he asks"ok"she responds." Guys are you gonna help me hello getting beat up here wow you're great friends!"Chase screams. Zoey walks in. "James stop!"she cries

" This ones for Zoey{PUNCH},this ones for me{PUNCH},and this ones cause its kinda fun{PUNCH}.Zoey pulls James away from Chase and Lola and Logan stop making out and turn their attention to the love triangle. "Look I understand you're mad but violence is never the answer"Zoey says. "Yea" Chase says while looking at he's bloody lip."Shut up!"James shouts at him. Zoey sends James somewhere to calm down and has a talk with Chase while Lola and Logan are still making out of course." So ya over me now"Zoey asks." Yea I definitely got the message don't mess with James or his girlfriend or else you end up like this or worse I mean if you hadn't shown up." He responded." Can those two hear us?" Zoey asked. "Nope not at all they must be really enjoying themselves"Chase responded.

The next day Chase is in casts and scrapes and bruises and Dana and Nicole are taking him somewhere.

"Where are you guys taking me?" He asks."Shut up and go with it"Dana responds. They walk in the room and James says :" Chase I'm sorry for jacking up your face and other parts an I hope you'll forgive me."James says." That depends what flavor is the cake."Chase responds." Chocolate."James says." oh Let's PARTAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They party and Chase realizes he can't have Zoey and starts dating Quinn Dana ends up with Danny Lola and Logan still together Nicole and Michael Still together Stacey and Mark start to go out and James and Zoey go out

THE END


End file.
